One & Only
by Hi14 x
Summary: Co Authored with RonRon10 :D After her birthday party turns into a horror AJ Lee finds herself about to be a mother but the problem is there are 3 possible fathers. John Cena, Randy Orton and CM Punk. Will she be able to work out who? Main characters: AJ Lee, John Cena, Randy Orton and CM Punk
1. Dirty Deeds

**Hey Guys do this is our new Co-Authored story :) its got a lot of drama for the first chap lol well enjoy :) xxxx -Ronnie & Freya**

"Hey Lil one," AJ smiled as she saw her long time friend walking over,

"Hi John," she smiled and gave him a hug, John Cena sat down and put his drink on the table, "Having fun?" She asked him,

"Yeah, a bit crowded though, the guy at the bar yelled at me too." AJ looked at him curiously and he turned his head and pointed at a load of blood coming from a wound,

"What on earth happened?" She asked moving closer to inspect it,

"Some drunk dude smashed a stool over my head about 5 minutes ago and I punched him in the face an pushed him over, ow." AJ rolled her eyes and grabbed a napkin to dry the blood, she out it on the wound and John flinched and almost screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT, ow FUCK." AJ pulled the napkin away and realised it had vodka all over it,

"Oh sorry, uhhh, come on let's go outside where it's quiet. I don't want you passing out. Let me just go get Kaitlyn, she knows first aid stuff. Meet me out the back." John nodded and walked out the back and waited for AJ to come back.

'I need to stop getting in bar fights,' he thought.

While John waited outside for AJ, the small petite diva wandered through the room looking for her best friend when she came across the WWE Champion himself. An awkward air of silence crossed in between them. They hadn't really crossed each other's paths since CM Punk had attacked the Rock at RAW 1000 and since she had been fired from her position as GM.

"Punk."

"April." AJ gave him a look.

"Don't call me by my real name. You don't have that right anymore to do so." Punk threw his head back for a second and let out a fake laugh. "Why? Because we broke up? Or was it because I rejected your marriage proposal? You really need to get over it. Better yet, build a bridge and get over it APRIL!" AJ fought back a few tears from coming out at the expense of a man she once loved. This was her special day, and she wasn't going to let the WWE Champion ruin it.

"Screw you jackass. It's your loss, and I'll find somebody who'll treat me better, you'll see!" And with that, she spun on her heel, and happily skipped away. CM Punk scratched the side of his beard.

"Hmph. That's as likely to happen as me losng my championship."

"Hey AJ. Why'd you just have a yelling competition with the big dick, sorry I mean Punk." Randy Orton said and AJ let out a small giggle,

"He was just being a dick again. Have you seen Kaitlyn anywhere?" She asked looking around.

"Yeah she was talking to Sheamus I think, they were by the dance floor, why?"

"Someone smashed a stool over John's head. I need her first aid services." Randy's mouth opened,

"He started a bar fight?"

"No someone else did, he just finished it." She giggled and ran off when she saw Kaitlyn. "HE'S OUT THE BACK IF YOU WANNA SEE HIM." She yelled over the noise still running towards Kaitlyn.

* * *

Randy walked outside to find John on the floor in a puddle of blood. "Ah, Fuck John, John." He noticed the big gash an decided to call AJ,

"Hey AJ, John's passed out I think he needs a hospital." He said when she picked up,

"Ok I'll be right there, Kaitlyn come on." She hung up and Randy took his jacket off and pressed it to John's forehead to try and stop the bleeding.

"Hang in there buddy." He whispered to John and saw AJ, Kaitlyn and Sheamus running over to them,

"Oh my god, shall I ring an ambulance?" Shamus asked in his Irish accent, Kaitlyn, Randy and AJ looked at him dumb founded.

"YES!" They said as Daniel Bryan walked past,

"NO, NO NO NO NO NO, nonononononono." he began to mumble to himself,

"That guy needs help." Randy said Kaitlyn laughed but AJ was worried about John so didn't respond.

10 minutes later, an ambulance finally pulled up to the party and the driver came out of the car. "Okay, you guys I'm the only one available to help right now, so Im going to need your help in getting him into the back of the ambulance. Think you can do it?" AJ nodded and she and Randy both picked up John and lifted him to the back of the vehicle with the medic as well. "Well, he doesn't look too bad," the medic observed. "He should wake up in about an hour or two after a few checkups and he'll able to rejoin your festivities, okay?" They all nodded and the medic took the car and drove off.

"Well, that ain't a sight you see every day," Punk said, entering the group. "Let's hope Superman heals up soon, huh AJ?" Sheamus shot him a look of disgust.

"Don't you have some place to be fella? Ya know, other than here, sayin' shit that doesn't matter?"

"Very funny Frosty, don't you have a World Title you need to go win back? Oh yeah, I forgot, Big Show knocked you out," Punk said with a grin, pointing back to Show who was taking away cake from some of the other Divas and throwing down.

"Punk, get lost," Orton sneered, a look of hate in his eyes directed towards the champ.

"Fine, going back in. Have fun getting drunk or whatever it is you dummies do," he said, walking back inside. Kaitlyn turned towards AJ, who had an odd but familiar look on her face.

"You okay AJ?" She offered a smile, but it wasn't the smile of the stabl AJ. This smile came from well, a crazy look.

"Guys, forget Punk, let's just go party. Live it up! This is my night! So let's do it!"

Sheamus chimed in. "I'll drink to that!" Orton shook his head, but agreed.

"Of course." The group all headed back inside to have a boatload of fun.

* * *

"What the fuck?" John whispered sitting up seeing a white room, 'My head is killing me.' He thought, he recognised the place. He'd been there enough times. Hospital. He sat up as a doctor walked in.

"Hi John, how're you feeling?" He asked.

"Ok, I guess. A bit sick."

"You feel like your gonna throw up?" He asks darting some notes,

"Errr, yeah. Not to much though." John saw the Doctor grab a cardboard bucket thing, "I don't need tha-" He grabbed the bucket and began to throw up.

"You lost a lot of blood John, any longer and you probably would've died. That's why you've thrown up."

"Great." John mumbled putting the bowl on the floor. "How revolting." he whispered, "So can I go?"

"Yes but come for a check up tomorrow, no more bar fights. And if you feel light headed ring me on this number" The doctor handed John a piece of paper then left the room.

"Wow. Thanks doc." John said and began to get changed.

"Oh hello, My friend was brought in earlier and the paramedics said he'd be able to come back in about an hour and that was 4 hours ago. " AJ said into the phone.

"Ok whats his name?" The receptionist asked.

"John Cena,"

"Oh yes, the doctor just released him. Sorry for the wait. Because of the blood loss he had to wait a while to wake up. He does need someone to come pick him up though."

"I will all my friends are drunk." She said and hung up after saying thank you. She grabbed her car keys and drove to the hospital.

AJ pulled up to the Hartford Hospital and immediately rushed inside, where she saw a bandaged-up John Cena waiting for her in the lobby. "John! I was so worried! Are you feeling any better?" she asked in a worried tone.

"I'm doing alright, might have to take it a bit easy in the ring but I'll be fine. Where's the cavalry?" he asked. AJ shook her head ashamedly.

"They are...indisposed at the moment."

"Is that French for drunk as hell?" he said, earning a laugh from AJ.

"Exactly. I drank some, but not too much. But now that I know you're okay, the festivities can continue," she said, a smile going across her face from ear to ear.

"Okay I guess, but don't go crazy with the drinks, okay?" AJ looked at John funny.

"Crazy chick," was all she said, and they got back in the car and drove back to the party.

When they got back, everybody was doing a drunken version dance to Brodus Clay's theme song. "Somebodyyy call Woo Woo Momma," Zack said in a drunken slur, clearly crossing over two catchphrases in drnken confusion. Sheamus and Kaitlyn were engaged in a drinking competition and while Sheamus was dominating, Kaitlyn was certainly holding her own.

"Come on John! Bottoms up!" she said, grabbing two big bottles and drinking one for herself.

"Why do I feel like I'm gonna regret this tomorrow?" John asked himself. "Oh well." He grabbed the other bottle and started chugging down the bottle along with Randy who had already been drunk for about hours, but was doing a good job not to let it show. CM Punk, who clearly was straightedge did not partake in any of these activities. However, something within him was stirring with anger seeing His former flame constantly hanging out with his greatest rival, John Cena. Unbeknownst to Punk, someone had slipped something into his Pepsi, and as soon as he took a few sips, he began to have a killer headache.

"shit, someone spiked m-," he collapsed onto the floor in a dead heap.

* * *

"Oh my god what happened last ni-" AJ began then saw who she was lying in bed with, naked "WHAT THE HELL?!" She yelled while screaming like she was being killed, she jumped out of bed and pulled her clothes on,

"Wow last night was goo- YOU!?" CM Punk screamed sitting up and grabbing his jeans and pants,

"Oh yeah like I wanted you either." She pulled her shoes in and ran out of the hotel room,

"Hey good party last night, I bet you loved it." Layla winked at AJ,

"What do you mean?" She asked,

"I heard you and Randy Orton, did the naughty." AJ looked shocked then the realisation hit her.

"Wha- OH shit, no no no no NO! How...what?" She was clearly confused,

"Ooookkkk, I'm gonna go. It's my mum's birthday and I need to ring her." AJ nodded and giggled a bit at her English accent. She decided to go and get some toast for breakfast. On her way down the stairs she saw Zack Ryder.

"Hi Zack,"

"Oh Hi AJ, I hear you had some fun last night."

"I know Layla just told me that Randy and I-"

"Randy? I was talking about John, you and John had some fun. Upstairs. In bed."

"What? Oh really Randy, Punk AND John?" AJ asked herself,

"Woah Punk too? Wow AJ. Anyway what are you doing here," Zack took a bite of the toast he was holding, "I thought you'd be at the hospital,"

"Hospital? Why what happened?" She asked,

"John, he was rushed in there about an hour ago, he must've hit his head but he was bleeding again and was having trouble breathing. Randy rang an ambulance."

"Ok, I'm gonna go now, bye."

AJ ran into the hospital for a second time in 24 hours. Randy sat in a chair looking hung out of his ass,

"What happened?"

"I was woken up by loads of banging, cuz me and John are sharing a room. Anyway I woke up to see John banging to wake me up with blood everywhere and gasping for breath." Randy explained. AJ sat down in a seat and they listened to the yelling from John's hospital room.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DRINK ANYTHING!"

"NO YOU SAID 'DON'T DRINK TO MUCH!'"

"YOU COULD'VE KILLED YOURSELF MR CENA!"

"WELL I DIDN'T I'M A GUY AND IT WAS MY FRIEND'S BIRTHDAY AND YOUR EXPECTING ME NOT TO GET PISSED?"

They looked up to see the doctor walk out.

"I'm sorry about that. Can I get someone to sign these and he can be released. No drinking for a week though."

John came out dressed with a new bandage on his head. "I'm gonna kill Punk." He mumbled but AJ heard,

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Did Punk hit you with that stool?"

"Yeah." John mumbled as he climbed in the car next to AJ, she was driving because she was no where near as hung over as Randy.

"Oh My God that bastard!" AJ yelled,

"I'm gonna kill him." Randy said through gritted teeth. AJ drove un-comfortably in the car with the two men she 'did' last night. Un known to her they felt the same.

* * *

The car pulled to an immediate stop in front of the The World Inn, the hotel that the WWE Superstars were staying at for the next two weeks. The hell that was about to be raised in this hotel over the next two weeks would be enough to bring even a smile to Stone Cold's face. AJ immediately kicked open the driver's door and ran inside. "Randy! Help John out the car! I'll be back!" she called out. AJ immediately turned the corner and found her target: CM Punk, who was talking with both Paul Heyman and the Big Show. "Hey Punk! You Dick!"

"Hey, young lady, you do not speak to the cham-" Paul Heyman's face was immediately met with a slap.

"I wasn't talking to you fat fucker, so shut your mouth," AJ said, then turned to Punk. "Why the hell did you hit John with that stool last night?! He almost died because of an injury thanks to you! What do you have to say for yourself?" The Geek Goddess stood there, tapping her foot fervently awaiting an answer. Punk finally opened his mouth,

"I say...you'd better show some respect or else Show here is gonna teach you the meaning of the word." Show nodded, World Title slung over his shoulder.

"That's right. How dare you sleep with the champion, and then go sleep with Cena and Orton! That's disrespectful." Heyman finally recovered from his slap and added his two cents.

"She probably just like golden boys and your gold around your waist there, champ. But not to worry, we don't need to waste any more time here on this little brat. We have more urgent matters to attend to." With that, the trio left AJ behind, who had a bitter, angry, and sad look on her face at the same time. 'Life sucks,' she thought. She went down to the first floor and saw Randy and John when they were being confronted by Vickie Guerrero and Dolph Ziggler of all people.

* * *

"So AJ's a whore?" Dolph asked,

"WHAT? NO SHE'S NOT!"

"OH yes she is, because last night, John, she slept with you, and then Randy, and then Punk." John and Randy exchanged a look and then looked back at Vickie and Dolph.

"So we were all drunk, it's not her fault." John said defending one of his best friends,

"Oh whatever Cena, just you think, if Randy and AJ had took any longer, you would've died, plus your little girlfriends cheating on you."

"We're not dating! Shut up! Just shut up!" John lunged forward towards Dolph and tackled him to the floor,

"JOHN!" Randy yelled and everyone in the lobby turned around, Vickie Guerro grabbed a vase of flowers and smashed it over the bandaged part of John's head he screamed in pain and fell to the floor, Dolph began to laugh, "HEY!" Randy yelled and pounced on Dolph as AJ ran down the stairs and jumped on a cackling Vickie's back. The whole thing turned into a brawl before they heard a voice.

"HEY AJ! HAVE YOU FORGOT ABOUT SUPERMAN?" AJ and Randy looked up to see CM Punk pointing at John who was holding his head and his hands had turned red. They ran over to him.

"Another trip to the hospital?" Randy asked already knowing the answer and pulling his shirt off and passing it to AJ who nodded pulling John's head towards her and pressing the shirt against it.

"Hey Doc it's us again." He said into the phone.

"I'm getting real sick of you guys ca-" Randy cut him off.

"Just shut up and listen. John is bleeding again-" The doc cut off Randy instead again.

"I'm gonna make a house call but after this, you're on your own!" With that, he hung up.

"The doc's on his way guys," he said, AJ nearly about to cry.

"This is the worst. I'm the worst friend ever," she said, as Randy brought her into his arms and gave her a hug.

"It's not your fault. If anything, it's his fault over there," he said, giving the 1000 yard stare towards the Straightedge Superstar.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go get some fresh air," Punk huffed and he stormed out the door.

"Alright everybody, enough tomfoolery. We have five hours till Raw, so remember to go out there and give it your all, and Orton please stop by to see me. We have some business to discuss later," Hunter said.

"Yeah sure," Randy shrugged.

"You gonna be okay? Doc should be here soon." AJ nodded and preseed to his cheek.

"Thanks for your help," she managed to smile. Randy flashed his trademark smirk, and walked off. That smirk, she thought. There was something about it that connected with her wild side, and she just wanted to lose all control around Randy at times. What was she feeling for him? Was she feeling anything at all? After last night, things were even more confusing than ever.

* * *

"I think it'd be best to change hotels," The doctor said.

"Okay," AJ said, Randy had left before the doctor got there, "No way." she whispered.

"Okay try and stay safe John." He saluted as the doctor walked off,

"What is that the 5th new bandage?" AJ giggled grabbing him a new top a the one he had on had blood ALL over it.

"I know, I swear if I get hurt one more time I'm gonna bomb the president." He said taking his shirt off,

"A bit extreme don't you think?" She trailed off as she turned around and saw him without his shirt on, she sat down next to him, "D-Do you want help?" He nodded and she helped him put the shirt on. She felt a bit of drawl slip off her lip,

"Uhhh, April?"

"Yeah?" She snapped out of her fantasy,

"You've got a little..." He pointed to the drawl on her chin which she quickly wiped away, "And you put my shirt on backwards," AJ looked down in shame.

"Oh, sorry." She mumbled.

"It's ok, I'm gonna go back to my room. Randy's probably freaking out like a worried mother." John chuckled and AJ giggled, "See ya later, oh wait." He stopped walking and sat back down.

"What?" AJ asked,

"Close your eyes."

"Ooookkkk," AJ closed her eyes confused. She felt John pull her hair up and something cold around her neck.

"Open." John smiled, AJ opened her eyes and looked down to see a silver heart shaped locket around her neck and it had diamonds around the side and encrusted in the middle was, 'April', "Open it," John said, inside on the left was a picture of AJ when she was 5 and on the right a picture of her at a barbecue 1 month ago. She smiled and years rolled down her cheeks. "Everything's real even the diamonds."

"This must've cost a fortune."

"Not really, just 10 thousand dollars." John smiled,

"I love it, thank you." She kissed him in the cheek as he stood up to leave.

"I'll see ya later April."

"Bye." she smiled. Once the door closed she took the locket in her fingers, "At least I still hate Punk." she whispered.

Meanwhile Punk had gone for a jog and was still running. He had to clear his head of some things that were bothering him, or else he wouldn't be able to focus on tonight's show. One thing he wanted to know was who had spiked his drink? The person obviously knew that Punk wasn't a drinker, but what was the point in doing it? Was their a method to the madness? He finished his jog and came across AJ. She seemed to be daydreaming and was on Cloud 9. "Hey! The champ's in your presence, show some respect and say hello to me," Punk demanded snapping his fingers. AJ huffed.

"What the hell do you want Punk? I'm starting to think you're still in love with me with the way you're always annoying me." Punk lightly laughed and shook his head.

"You must be off your rocker again. I don't even like you. You people just need to learn how to show some-" AJ delivered a swiftsmack to Punk's face.

"Do not start with that stupid respect shit again! You have to earn it, and you've already destroyed the respect that I've had for you!" Punk slowly started to walk towards her. He grabbed her neck and leaned her in inches from his face.

"That's not the only thing you need to learn." AJ could feel the tension in the air, she knew Punk was going to kiss her, but she couldn't move. Her saving grace came in the most unexpected form when Punk felt heavy breathing going down the back of his neck, and hell, it smelled like meat and corn. "FEED. ME. PUNK!"

**So what'd you think then? Please review :) Guests too :) hope it was good we have wrote it for the last 5-6 hours! xxx -Freya**

**It was very fun to write this fic with my good friend Freya here. I have no idea where the plot came from but we are loving it and hope you do too! Leave a review too please :) lol -Ronnie **


	2. Demi

"Feed. Me. Punk!" Those three words sent a chill down the WWE Champion's spine as he knew exactly what monster was standing behind him. Deciding to keep cool in front of AJ, he let go of her and turned around to face the monster known as Ryback.

"Ryback? Is that you? You're the monster of pure destruction everyone's been talking about?" Punk clicked his tongue and smirked. "I'm not impressed."

Ryback made a grunting noise before speaking. "You screwed me out of my dinner Punk." Punk played feign hurt.

"Well, don't blame me, blame the crooked ref! I got better things to do and take care of, but I tell you what, when I finally do bring those ice cream bars back, you'll be the first one to get one, okay?" Punk patted the top of Ryback's head which only angered the monster as Punk spun back around to face AJ.

"So you go and piss a 5th person off, your smart, aren't you?" AJ Smirked,

"5? Yeah right." Punk scoffed,

"Ok, uhhh 1) Ryback, 2) Randy, 3)ME, 4)John and 5) Vince."

"Vince? What I do to him?"

"INJURED ONE OF HIS EMPLOYE'S!" AJ said, dumbfounded.

"Oh whatever." he scoffed yet again. "Bye, have fun you slag." He laughed walking away.

"YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING BASTARD!" AJ Screamed. People in the lobby turned and looked at the WWE's good girl, "I'm so sorry," a little girl looked up at her with tears in her eyes,

"Why is he mean? I don't like him anymore." She said,

"What do you mean?" AJ Asked

"He used to be one of my favourites, but now he's not. I asked for his signature but he yelled then stormed over to you. Can I have your signature? I love you." AJ Smiled at the girl,

"Of course, what's your name sweetie?"

"Demi, I'm 8." She smiled,

"Ok Demi, do you like any other superstars?" She asked signing a t-shirt Demi gave her,

"I like John Cena and Randy Orton." She smiled,

"That I can do, where's your mommy Demi?"

"I don't know can you help me find her?" AJ took her hand,

"Of course."

"Thank you. Your nice." AJ Hoped one day she'd have a child as cute as Demi.

AJ led Demi over to the lounging area where they saw John Cena, Randy Orton, Kofi Kingston, and Brodus Play playing a game of cards.

"Alright Funkasaurus, I just got 4 aces, so that means a clear house for you and you're out!" Randy smirked. He was the master of card games.

"Yeah yeah, go tell your momma about it," Brodus said with a shake of the head.

"How about I call yours instead?" Randy suggested with a slight smirk, which everybody laughed at.

"Funny Randy, at least you're one of my pals, so I'll let that slide for now," Brodus said, turning on the TV. AJ purposely cleared her throat as she entered the room.

"Hey guys," she said with a cheerful voice.

"Hey AJ," the guys said.

"Who's that with you AJ?" John asked.

"This is a fan of yours, John. You too Randy. Her name is Demi." Randy stood up and lifted Demi up.

"Well hello there princess, I hear you're a fan of mine, is that true?" She nodded. "Yup, you and John Cena," she said with a smile.

"Well we love our fans so how about we get an autograph for you? and a souvenir cup?"

"Yes! That sounds awesome!" she cheered out.

"NO!" came the voice of Daniel Bryan next door as he dove into the pool.

"Idiot," muttered John.

"Hey John, can you take Demi and help her find her mom? I need to talk to Randy for a moment alone," she said.

John nodded and placed his green cap on his head. "Come on Demi, let's go annoy the hell out of Vince and get him in good spirits!"

She nodded. "Sounds fun, let's go!" She pulled him down the hall and Kofi and Brodus followed suit.

"Alright's what's on your mind AJ?" Randy asked.

"What does your mommy look like Demi?"

"I don't know." John was confused

"What do you mean?"

"I live with my auntie, but I don't know where she is, she's talking to my grammy." Demi said, she noticed the bandage on John's head, "What happened to your head?"

"Not much, got hit with a stool no biggie, I won't be at raw this week though." John laughed.

"OH NO! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, so why won't you be with your auntie for long?"

"Well, my mom died if an illness when I was 1 and I have it, so I'm gonna die before my 9th birthday." John's heart fell to his stomach tears ran down his face, he lifted the crying girl up into his arms.

"It's okay precious, I'm gonna go get you some presents and then we'll find your auntie."

"We can't find my auntie. I lied she's dead too." Demi cried even harder. "I don't know where to stay."John's eyes flashed with an idea.

"Do you wanna stay with me?"

"Yes! Oh my god yes! Your my hero!" Demi screamed and ran into John's room once he unlocked the door. He went to the closet and got out millions of WWE Merchandise and toys. He put them in front of Demi, "Is that for me?" John nodded and Demi screamed again. "OH MY GOD!"

John smiled at the child Demi before him. "And that's what we like to call granting a wish," he said to himself, wishing AJ were hear to see this miracle.

AJ, however was about to have a serious conversation with the Viper himself.

"Randy, I know we've only been friends for a couple of months, but since two nights ago, you've kinda been on my mind a lot lately?" Randy quirked an eyebrow.

"What for exactly?" he asked.

"Well, you were there to help me when John got hurt, and you were there to protect me from Ziggler and Vickie when they tried to hurt John again. And it made me flash back to earlier this year, when I was dating Daniel, and he left me for dead in that ring against Kane." Randy nodded in remembrance. "And then you came out of nowhere to save me from that monster," AJ said in remembrance with a smile on her face. And then last night, we slept together." Randy shook his head.

"AJ we were drunk, there were no feelings involved during that, plus you slept with 2 other men." the Viper said. He coiled back a bit and went over to a vending machine to get a drink.

"So you're telling me you didn't feel anything last night? Not even an ounce of electricity?" she asked. Randy shook his head.

"Uh nope, nothing at all," he calmly stated .

"Liar," AJ blurted out. She cocked her head to the side, showing Randy her crazy face. What had gotten into her? Randy just couldn't figure it out. "Let's put that to the test then, if you don't mind," AJ said with an evil looking smirk. Randy was at a lost at what to do, but he could hear voices in his head telling him to go for it.

"Fine," he said, giving in. "But if something crazy happens, I'm giving someone an RKO." Randy slinked one arm around AJ's waist and the other around her neck. Just when they were about to lean towards each other,

"See Paul, I told you they have Pepsis here in the-what the Fuck?!" Punk yelled in shock and anger at the same time as he looked at what was happening in front of his very eyes. Randy Orton was about to kiss AJ Lee, the girl he embarrassed in front of the national audience, but so desparately wanted to claim back. Secretly of course. Could that be the reason why he was being such an ass lately?

"What do you want Punk?" AJ asked, still staring at Randy.

"I want to know why you're about to lock lips with a venomous snake," he said.

"Maybe she likes Vipers Punk. Crazy Chicks dig Vipers, and I'm not talking cars either," Randy butted in.

"You freak," AJ said lowly enough for Randy to hear with a smile on her face.

"I have had just about enough of you golden boys sticking your noses where they don't belong! Paul, call for backup, we're about to teach this garden snake a lesson once and for all!" Heyman ran off and went for backup as Punk and Randy had an intense staredown with AJ now watching from the sides.

"Good Night Demi." John said kissing the little girl's forehead.

"Night Night John,"

"Demi can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you have a legal guardian."

"No, my mom, gram and aunt died of an illness and my dad died in a car accident. Why?" John looked at the little girl. She had wavy ginger hair, freckles and she was super cute.

"Do you want me to adopt you?" John said, stroking her hair as she cried lightly,

"But I'm gonna die why would you adopt me?" Demi leant back against the bed board. John had given her the bed to sleep in and said he'd take the couch.

"Because your cute sweet and I don't care if your gonna die, I'm gonna spoil you rotten for the rest of your days." He tickled her ribs and kissed her forehead again. "Night Night Princess."

"Night Night John, Can I call you Dad?" Demi replied, John smiled and nodded,

"Of course you can, what's your full name Demi?"

"Demi Elizabeth Foster. Will it be Demi Elizabeth Cena soon?"

"Yeah it will be." He kissed her one last time and let her fall asleep.

John pulled out his laptop and searched the number for the nearest adoption company.

"Hello?" The lady from the company said.

"Hello I'd like to adopt Demi Elizabeth Foster."

While things were looking bright for John, things were looking darker for two other superstars as Randy Orton and CM Punk prepared to square off. Punk ran at Randy and speared him through the vending machine glass. "SHIT!" Randy yelled as Punk continued to kick him in thechest and gut. To reverse his fortune, Randy delivered a thumb to the eye to stun Punk. He then went to work stomping at Punk, then picked him up and hurled him through the plexiglass door. Punk went sprawling across the pool deck, much to the surprise of Sheamus, Kaitlyn, and Kofi.

"Wow, wait ta crash the party fella," Sheamus said, as Randy stepped outside onto the deck, pounding his fists into the ground, prepping for an RKO. Before the final blow could be delivered, however, a swift kick was delivered to the back of the Viper's head, doubling hm over in pain.

"I told you this was not over, you slimy garden snake. I am the new Apex 'Preditor', Alberto Del Rio," said the cocky Spaniard. AJ fell to her knees as she watched Punk and Del Rio take turns kicking Orton in the chest before Big Show made his presence felt and chokeslammed Randy into the deep pool.

"JOHN!" John was jolted awake by the screaming of his name he looked over at Demi,

"What's wrong?"

"Can you hear something?" John listened closely it sounded like a fight. And he knew who with.

"Demi quickly get dressed we need to go somewhere." Demi quickly pulled her jeans in and her pink top. John lifted her into his arms. "Oh yeah by the way I'm legally your daddy now." he whispered. Demi cheered a little before screaming when she saw one of her favourite wrestlers being choke slammed into a pool.

"AJ WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" John yelled putting Demi on the floor,

"THAT WHO*RE WAS ABOUT TO SNOG ORTON!" Punk screamed.

"SO WHY IS RANDY IN A POOL?!" John yelled again.

"GUYS STOP YEL- Ahhhhhhh" AJ Cut herself off by screaming as Big Show picked John up and threw him into the wall, doing no good to his head and probably breaking his ribs, next he picked Punk up and threw him the same direction as John, landing on top of him then rolling off. Both men lay unconscious on the cold floor, John occasionally coughing up blood. Then Randy crawled out of the pool coughing and spluttering. Then he passed out on the floor. Big Show walked away laughing.

"Daddy?" Demi whispered running over to John and kneeling next to him and Punk. AJ Turned and looked at Demi,

"Daddy?" She questioned

"I've got an illness which means i'll die before my next birthday. All my family have died from it, so John adopted me." AJ Had tears in her eyes, that was so sad but beautiful. She thought.

AJ and Demi both sat in the commons of the World Inn, with Punk, Cena, and Orton all laid in comfortable resting beds for them to heal their injuries sustained in the fight with the Big Show. Demi looked from AJ to Punk to Randy to her new adoptive father John Cena, tears rolling down her cheeks as AJ took her into a hug. "Don't worry everything is gonna be okay Demi, I promise," she said quietly into the child's ear.

The door opened and The Great White walked in. "Hey lass, you awake? Just wanted to let you know I'm turnin in for the night, but Kane and Bryan are gonna stand guard in case anybody comes knockin'," he said. AJ reaffirmed his statement with a smile.

"Night Sheamo."

"Night lass."

AJ noticed Demi had curled up into her bed and fell fast asleep. As AJ turned on the TV, she started to watch some of the old Ninja Turtles cartoons when a knock on the door came, but it didn't sound like the kind of knock Kane or Bryan would make. AJ could make out a familiar smell of mea and corn and she covered her eyes as she could sense that a monster was at her door. Her fears were confirmed when Punk muttered out "shit" and tried to scurry out of his bed but was kneeling in pain. The door finally kicked down and the nightmare had come true.

"Punk, it's feeding time!"

"OH MY GOD!" AJ Screamed, Ryback came bursting through the door at full speed. Demi woke up and began to scream like all 8 year olds would at a mobster coming through the door.

"SHI*T!" Punk yelled, he crawled over to the other strongest man in the room. John Cena. "WAKE UP JOHN, WAKE THE FUC*K UP!" he shook John who groaned opening his eyes. He was dizzy his head Hurt like hell and his ribs was another story altogether.

"What?" He then looked up to see Ryback charging at them with full speed. "FUC*K!" He yelled jumping out of bed he ran and grabbed Demi and AJ's hand then he threw a ball at Randy who ran into the hall when he noticed the machine in the room. John began to run, as much as his ribs hurt.

"Wait what about Punk!?" John groaned and put Demi on the ground the grabbed Punk's arm and dragged him out the room, picked Demi up and dragged punk quickly down the hall. Once they were far away from Ryback John leant against a wall and began to cough blood up again.

"Sorry Man." John looked at Punk who had his hand out for a hand shake.

"It's fine."

"No I mean the stool, the vase, crashing into you earlier."

"Dude it's fine." they embraced in a 'bro hug'. "Friends?"

"Friends."

"Woo woo woo, you know it!" said Zack Ryder, passing by in the hallway. "Shut te hell up Zack," said Punk. Randy and AJ Came walking up the hall just as Punk signed the back of Demi's top.

Punk offered Randy a handshake as well. "Friends man?" Randy looked at him with a wild look in his eyes and shook his hand, only to pull him in and deliver an RKO.

"I will never be your friend," Randy said, sauntering away. Instead of reacting in shock, AJ cocked her head to the left and a sly smile spread across her face.


	3. Together

**AN: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I'm so glad you like Demi! There wont be a AN from Ronnie this time 'cause he just woke up. Anyway :) thank you. This ones pretty short, sorry! -Freya xxx**

The next morning many people woke up in severe pain. John's back hurt like hell, and CM Punk had a gash on his forehead from the RKO that Randy had hit on him the previous night after the trio worked together to escape Ryback. Punk sighed, pushing a healing pad against his forehead. "John Boy, I think your best friend has problems, and they all reside in his head. I guess those voices are real," he said when John shot him a funny look.

"He did it because he doesn't trust you, so while it was uncalled for, I don't blame him in the slightest," John countered for Randy. Punk shrugged. It really was whatever to him.

"But..."Cena quipped.

"Thanks for helping us out. Don't know what we would've done had Ryback gotten to AJ or Demi," he said.

Punk mocked John's salute as he said, "Just doing a friendly neighborly deed, is all." Punk then asked,

"Have you seen AJ by chance?" John nodded.

"She's downstairs in the lobby kitchen with Demi getting breakfast with Kofi," he said.

"Thanks," Punk gave him a nod before taking off for the bottom floor. He finally made up his mind. He was going to try and win AJ back, no matter the cost. Even if he had to play his newfound "friends" like fools, then he would.

A head poked its way out of a room, and two hands slicked the blonde hair back in a showmanlike sense. He had recently not seen what the hubbub had been about AJ, but he was finally understanding why now. And he was now entering his name into the AJ sweepstakes. His name...was Dolph Ziggler.

"Hi AJ!" Punk smiled as he walked over too the two, the red headed little girl smiled and looked up,

"Hi Punk." AJ said placing her tray on the table and sitting down. Punk sat next to her and Demi sat opposite.

"Hello CM Punk," Demi giggled.

"Aww, sweetie you can call me Uncle Punk."

"Ok, Uncle Punk." she smiled and began eating her breakfast while turning around and talking to Zack Ryder.

"So what did you want Punky?" AJ asked,

"Well now even though I was acting like an ass, I still missed you."

"Aw Thanks. But why did I need to know that?" She laughed,

"Well now friends again I wanted to ask you something." Punk said,

"What is it?" AJ smiled again. 'She's so beautiful' Punk thought, 'how did I say no to her?'

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me." There it was. He went for it. AJ felt the world freeze,

"Punk I'm so sorry but Randy asked me out last night," She looked into Punk's eyes. "And I said yes."

Punk's eyes froze for a moment, before a fire blazed over them and ignited his legendary temper. "What do you mean you said yes?! Do you know who he is and what he does?! He's an untrustworthy snake!" AJ quirked an eyebrow, keeping her calm.

"And exactly what gives you the right to judge someone?" Punk snorted.

"I'm the best in the world, I can say whatever I want about anybody I want," Punk said, then added "You know what April? Do what you want, I just don't care anymore!" He stormed out after grabbing a Pepsi on his way out. Wade Barrett raised an eyebrow.

"Why in the bloody hell is someone singing my theme song?" he asked, baffled.

CM Punk ran out and headed into the gym, primed and ready to unleash some frustration on the punching bag. He couldn't believe his chance had come and gone just like that. Now a part of him filt up with jealousy while the other burned with anger. He wanted to get payback at her for some reason. And the perfect weapon to use walked right through the door in the form of Eve Torres as she walked over to use the treadmill.

"Hi Eve!"

"Oh hi Punk." Eve looked around un-easily.

"So do you wanna go out with me tonight?"

"Sorry Punk but I'm dating Cody." Then she walked away, scared of Punk's anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?!"

"Daddy?" Demi said walking through the door to John's hotel room.

"Yeah baby?"

"Uncle Punk just got really angry, he was crying. He's in the Gym. I think you should talk to him."

"Ok I will. C'mon." he took Demi's hand and they walked down to the gym.

"Punk? What's up." John asked sitting next to him. Demi was distracted by the other things in the room.

"I always loved her. He didn't. That fucking dick headed bastard." He yelled the last part as threw his drink at the wall.

"What happened?"

"AJ. Randy asked AJ out. And she said yes! Then I yelled. Oh my god I need to fix this!" Punk got up and ran towards the door.

"What ya say?" Demi asked.

"I d'know but it worked." John laughed and picked Demi up, "Do you like swimming?" Demi nodded. "Then let's go swimming." Demi giggled as they went to get changed into their swim suits.

AJ knocked on Randy's door and the Viper immediately answered. "Hey AJ," he said, quickly placing a kiss on her lips. "What's wrong?" AJ shook her head.

"I ran into Punk this morning...and he seemed angry when I told him I chose you to date," she saild solemnly. Randy couldn't help but let a grin cross his features at the thought of Punk visibly upset. Things were definitely looking up for the Apex Predator of the WWE.

"Have you told John?" She shook her head.

"No, I'm too afraid to tell him. And besides, he's having the time of his life right now," she said, staring out the window at the pool where John and Kofi were both teaching Demi how to go BOOM! into the pool.

"It's okay, give it some time," Randy comforted. Wanna go out for dinner tonight? We already taped Smackdown today so we're good to go," Randy offered. AJ silently nodded, allowing a small smile to cross her face.

"I shall go get ready," she said and walked to her room, unaware of the Showoff waiting around the corner.

"AHH!" AJ screamed slightly when someone Grabbed her waist and pulled her into a tough kiss,

"Oh AJ I love you so much," The man said,

"GET OFF HER!" Punk grabbed the man by the hair and threw him at the wall.

"Oh my god, Punk thank you so much." AJ began to sob, looking at who had kissed her. Punk walked over and hugged her tightly.

"It's ok, don't worry." Ziggler decided to walk away.

'I'll get her later.' he thought.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?" Randy yelled, AJ stood up tears still running down her face.

"Randy it's not what you think, Dolph tongue raped me! Punk helped me." She sniffled,

"Ok. I believe you. C'mon I'll help you too your room." Punk frowned as they walked off, 'Stupid Dolph,' he thought.

John and Demi had finished swimming, and had gone inside to eat some lunch when AJ walked into the room with Randy by her side, hand in hand. John quirked an eyebrow, while Demi asked John, "Daddy I thought you were with AJ!" Demi yelped. AJ's eyes shrunk in horror at the look on Demi's face as she started to sniffle.

"Kofi, can you take Demi and go outside for a minute?"

As Demi and Kofi walked outside John looked, shocked, at AJ and Randy. "Um?"

"John, please don't freak out. But- wait why did Demi think we were together?" AJ asked,

"Because you helped me last night and stuff, so what's going on?"

"Well, me and Randy are together now."

"I know that, Punk Told me. He loves you ya know. Anyway how did this happen?"

"I d'know we just felt something... Special last night." AJ said.

"Special? What was so special about Ryback attacking us?" John asked, clearly confused.

"I can't explain it, but he brings out sides of me I never knew I had," AJ said, Randy nodding at each word. John took his cap off his head, sighing heavily before speaking. "Well I can't say I'm not upset, because I sorta am, but if he makes you happy then...so be it," John said in a mono tone, before leaving. "Well that could"ve gone better," Randy said. AJ silently nodded. "And why is Punk flirting with Eve? I thought she was with Cody," Randy said. Punk ad Heyman were both talking with Eve rather suspiciously.

**AN: HA HA HA! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT WAS ABOUT! And for ****_Cody'sxFavoritexGirl_****, I promise Cody'll be in the next chapter... And ****_LegsxRko_****, Demi ran away from the orphanage. So REVIEW PLEASE :D bye xxxx-Freya xxx**


End file.
